


Hush Little Baby...

by Kiwi_16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Baby, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Gay Marriage, Klance baby, Love, M/M, Parents, Singing, adashi, klance, klance dads, klance son, lullaby, m/m - Freeform, married, romantic, so soft, soft, super fluff, takashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_16/pseuds/Kiwi_16
Summary: Keith and Lance are new parents and Lance struggles to get their baby to sleep most nights





	Hush Little Baby...

Keith had never seen his brother smile so wide. When Lance placed their infant son in Shiro’s arms, his face was undeniably beaming. “Hi Takashi.” Shiro whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby. “Did you know that’s my name too? We’re twins.” He bent down and kissed the top of his head.

“He’s perfect.” Adam said, sitting next to Shiro and smiling down at the newborn. “How have you two been holding up?” He looked up at Keith and Lance.

“Oh ya know... exhausted.” Lance said chuckling. “We’ve only had him for about a week now, but he sure does need a lot of attention.” He laughed. 

“You guys taking turns to feed him in the middle of the night?” Shiro asked. 

“No,” Keith replied. “I do the night shift.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, “For some reason, Takashi doesn’t like to go back to sleep when I feed him. But for Keith he’s out in an instant.” 

“Lance is just jealous.” Keith said smirking.

“Am not!” Lance shot back, crossing his arms. Shiro and Adam laughed.

“You two make wonderful parents.” Adam told them. “Takashi is very lucky to have both of you.” Lance and Keith looked at one another, sharing a soft smile.

Eventually, Keith and Lance headed home and packed up all of Takashi’s things before carefully strapping him into the car seat. They drove listening to a Baby Lullabies CD on low volume to keep Takashi asleep. Once they got home, they placed him in his crib on top of the handmade blanket Aunt Allura had gifted them. 

Keith and Lance tip-toed out of the nursery and slowly closed the door, holding their breath not to make any noise. Once it was closed they both sighed in relief. “Thank goodness he didn’t wake up.” Lance said. 

Keith nodded smiling at Lance, “Now that we have some alone time...” His sentence trailed off as he began to lean in towards Lance about to kiss him-

Until he was interrupted by a loud cry. 

Lance and Keith both groaned listening to Takashi sob. “Let me try,” Lance said looking hopeful. “Let me try putting him back down.” Keith nodded and let Lance go into the nursery alone. Keith sat in the hallway, back up against the wall and quietly listened. 

“Hey baby,” Lance whispered lovingly, “Shhh it’s okay. Daddy’s here.” He picked up Takashi and held him close as he swayed from one foot to the other. Takashi continued to cry, only stopping to catch his breath before screaming again. Keith almost stood up to help until he heard Lance start to sing. His voice was soft and soothing as he whispered the lyrics:

_Hush little baby don’t you cry,_

_Daddy’s gonna buy you a blue lion._

Keith smiled wide as he listened to Lance’s made-up lyrics.

_And if that blue lion don’t purr,_

_Daddy’s gonna buy you a new Bayard. _

_And if that new Bayard don’t work,_

_Daddy’s gonna buy you the Castle of Lions._

Slowly, Takashi began to calm down and Lance’s voice got lower and lower as he continued to create his own lyrics for a couple more verses.

_And if that space suit doesn’t fit,_

_Daddy’s gonna buy you... _

He trailed off as Takashi’s eyes fluttered closed again. Lance smiled as he continued to sway back and forth, rubbing the pad of his thumb gently across his son’s little hand. “I love you so much Takashi. You have no idea.” Lance whispered. “Your daddy and I will always be here for you, no matter what. We’ve survived a lot together... I know we can survive raising you.” 

He walked back to the crib and slowly lowered him onto the mattress. He leaned forward to kiss his forehead before quietly creeping out of the room. Lance shut the door behind him and exhaled. “I can’t believe I got him to calm down! I did it!” He said excitedly, turning to Keith, but he wasn’t listening.

Instead, Keith was slumped against the wall, eyes closed, and softly snoring. Lance blinked down at him and a soft grin spread across his face. He sat down next to him and lowered Keith’s head onto his lap. Lance held Keith as he lazily ran his fingers through his mullet, tucking strands behind his ear. 

Lance couldn’t help himself and continued quietly singing, smiling down at his husband.

_Hush little Mullet don’t say a word. _

_Daddy’s gonna sing you to sleep tonight._

_And if you promise we’ll never part,_

_Daddy’s gonna love you with all his heart._


End file.
